Drumstick
''''Drumstick, labeled The smelly hubgry eater is a male contestant on Island Of Mayhem. He was a member on Team Cake. He was eliminated in Too Much Sugar (eliminated contestant vote) for being gross. Personality Drumstick is like Spongy from BFDI and Gumball combined into a piece of meat. He eats tons of food and is sorta thin. He is a sad person because no one likes him. Coverage Island Of Mayhem In Having A "BLAST", Drumstick read a note by Dollar even though it was for Lego Brick and got killed by a knife along with Cloud. In Cliff Insanity, Drumstick was safe with no votes and got chosen into Team Cake. In Twas The Challenge Before Christmas, Drumstick got no likes and was safe with 1 vote. In Pie At Stake, Drumstick got pie thrown into his mouth by Seashelly and told his team that he will eat all the pie, later he threw up and made his team lose. In Dodgeball Madness, Drumstick got 6 likes and lost by Buttery by 7 votes. Drumstick was safe with Buttery with 3 votes each. In A Trip To Yoyle Land, Drumstick voted Tree to be eliminated for no reason. Drumstick wondered what vehicle they would use and it was a boat but he thought it smelt like crap. In BFDI Characters, The Map And RC's, Drumstick told Leafy that Certificate had the same map Leafy has. In Change Of Host, Drumstick died in the first trap (spikes). He was up for elimination. In Up To Down, Drumstick was with Troll Face and talking about who would be eliminated. At elimination Drumstick got the least amount of likes at 1 and was in the bottom 2 with Troll Face and Drumstick was safe. In Too Much Sugar, Drumstick has a picture with himself and Troll Face. Drumstick got eliminated with 3 votes. In Spectacular Skyships, Drumstick voted for Dollar because she killed him in Having A "BLAST". Drumstick didn't rejoin with 8 votes. In Target Practice...Or Spider Practice, Drumstick told Musical Note that Jeff was becoming like him. Trivia *Drumstick is half liked and half disliked *Oddly enough he got a new body in the same episode he was eliminated *Despite for eating so much, he is thin Drum Stick old.png|Drumstick old body Drum Stick.png|Drumstick body Drumstick old pose.png|Drumstick old pose Cloud getting killed.png|Drumstick getting killed by Dollar Drumstick on Intro 1.png|Drumstick on intro 1 Drumstick on Intro 2.png|Drumstick on intro 2 Drumstick on Intro 3.png|Drumstick on intro 3 Cloud at elimination 1.png|Drumstick at elimination 1 Cloud getting key lime pie.png|Drumstick safe Cloud at elimination 2.png|Drumstick at elimination 2 Drumstick eating pie.png|Drumstick eating pie Drumstick puking.png|Drumstick throwing up Face with Drumstick and Buttery.png|Drumstick with Buttery and Face Drumstick with boat.png|Drumstick with boat Drumstick with Evil Grenade.png|Drumstick with Evil Grenade Troll Face on boat.png|Drumstick on boat Troll Face getting eaten by Evil Leafy.png|Drumstick getting eaten by Evil Leafy Troll Face on the floor.png|Drumstick on floor Troll Face on top of Buttery.png|Drumstick walking Drumstick with RC.png|Drumstick with RC 3D Drumstick.png|3D Drumstick Drumstick's dead body.png|Drumstick's dead body Troll Face with Drumstick.png|Drumstick with Troll Face Drumstick getting eliminated.png|Drumstick getting eliminated Category:Male Category:Characters